Its Now or Never!
by TheYobiPrincessGumball
Summary: Natsu learns news about how his powers could possibly wipeout the whole city of Fiore if he can't control them. So the best thing is to give his powers to Lucy with the help of Hibiki. But they find out Lucy is some kind of angel for a dark guild called Mystic Pendulum and she is they only one to free them of a curse. Can both Natsu and Lucy Control their powers and save Fiore?


_**Disclaimer**_

_**the following is a non-profit fan-made fanfiction based off of Hiro Mashima's characters of his anime Fairy Tail. Fairy tail is owned by Funimation, A-1 Pictures, Satelight, TV Tokyo, and as stated earlier, Hiro Mashima.**_

_**Please support the official release.**_

**Thanks and enjoy!**

**Now or Never**

**1. Preview**

**By: The Yobi Princess Gumball!**

* * *

_"Only a man with a heart as pure as gold could limit himself from turning completely over to the hands of Zeref's power. The dragon slayer will fall and burn everything in their path. Only the ones with the right heart can control their powers. I see the dark side in you boy, you know nothing of a pure heart, no not with the past record you have upon yourself"_

* * *

"Is that the Salamander!?"

"What is he doing here!?"

"Bring me to Hibiki now!"

* * *

"Natsu, this is something that you can't change. Once we imbed this power into her, I can't reverse it. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Please Hibiki, this is all I have left. If I don't get rid of this power, I might kill this whole town. If I have done it before, I can do it again"

* * *

"Natsu this is the worst choice you will ever make. Doesn't the power Igneel gave you important enough to you. Don't listen to what that woman. If it ever gets to the point we can help you"

"No, no one can help me. This is the fate that was brought on me. It was decided the day….i…..the day i…."

* * *

"Lucy, promise me you'll take good care of the power Igneel gave me. Please."

* * *

"Alright Natsu, Its ready"

* * *

"Igneel has to understand"

* * *

"What… what's going on? Natsu what are you-"

* * *

"LUCY!"

"The System is reacting, what is this magical power! Natsu get back now!"

* * *

"I won't let this power take over me I have to live for Fiore's fate, for my fate, for Lucy's fate, FOR FAIRY TAIL!"

* * *

"Natsu I'm sorry. I wanted to hide this."

* * *

"That is the angle fallen from our world. When she was reborn over twenty years ago, we let her go and sent her power with her sealed within her and stupid fool released it!"

* * *

"Lucy is going to be reborn into the angle they want her to be if we don't get rid of these guys, I'm on your side Natsu, I won't let these people take my princess!"

* * *

"NATSU RUN!"

"I this is NOTHING! I WILL protect you Lucy!"

* * *

"Natsu-san please stop this. This is enough."

* * *

"Remember I told you when to know when you have been defeated. Now is not that time, get you stupid ass out there and protect that girl that you love!"

* * *

_"You'll never be able to hold the power. You'll go crazy and you won't stop until the blood of the one you forsaken you is painted on your skin"_

* * *

"Natsu IS STRONG I won't let you hurt him!"

* * *

"She isn't the angel you thought she was Jellal, this is the daughter of the angel not the angel itself. They may share common grounds but she knows what she is now and she'll do anything not to be it."

* * *

"Ultear?"

"Gray, long time no seen"

"What is this!? Let Lucy Go!"

"So many questions, be a good boy and watch your friend suffer!"

"I knew not to trust you!"

* * *

"You think you've got me figured out, you're wrong, everything is wrong. This war isn't over!"

* * *

_"Zeref's power is one thing that you cannot simply run around. It will make you lose yourself in his hands. And that's want you secretly want right boy?"_

* * *

"Who are you people!?"

"The name's Natsu Dragoneel and this is Lucy. Together we are Demon and Angel. Prepare to cry yourself to sleep! You started a war with the wrong people!"

* * *

_"Fate is nothing to play with boy! And you're just making a game out of it! You make me sick!"_

* * *

"Zeref will send you two to the bottomless pits of hell watch!"

"Sorry, but I'll just walk through hell with a smile. Fire doesn't burn me."

* * *

"Natsu it's NOW or NEVER!"

"I Chose NOW!"

* * *

**I'm so excited to share this with you! I can't wait to post the first chapter. Does the story sound good? I hope you guys will like it. lol**

**Sorry for any mistakes! First chappie will be posted soon.**


End file.
